


Captain’s Log

by Big_yeet_energy12



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: at sea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17289500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_yeet_energy12/pseuds/Big_yeet_energy12
Summary: Captain Adrian Michael and his crew have become lost at sea





	Captain’s Log

* * *

Day 1

~~I’ve never had such an undesirable situation~~ ~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~So things are kinda hard. We’re about a week into our voyage and we’ve found out that our compass had been broken in a fight days ago. We’ve been traveling for days without going any certain direction and the Lord only knows where our map even is. Im worried that once everyone finds out there will be a fight, and that’ll make things so much worse. I hope God is merciful towards us. - A

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

* * *

Day 2

Today was the worst day I’ve ever had with the crew. The morale is extremely low, I’m worried some of my men are going to go crazy, and I’m really worried they’re going to try and hurt Simon. Simon is our navigator, but not the one responsible for our compass breaking. ~~Well, not directly~~. I hope tomorrow is better for us. - A


End file.
